The Carnival
This is where our heroes arrive at the carnival in Stardust: The Wish Creator. heroes are walking on a hill Rarity: How many more minutes till the comet arrives? Sweetie Belle: Not for another 24 hours. Rarity: Know-it-all. Twilight: Brian, where is the festival? Brian: That valley. Up ahead. then see Smudger straining up the hill Smudger: Oh, I can't do it! Tyrone: walks up] Come on Smudger. You're not trying hard enough! Smudger: I can't do it! This hill is too steep for a small engine like me! If it was The Blue Mountain Quarry it would be different. Scootaloo: Duncan, how bout you give him a hand? Duncan: I'll try. Smudger: No use at all. Duke: You wanna turn back to a generator? Smudger: No, no! Duke: Then get a move on, youngster! Duncan: him Oh, please Smudger! Just try! Smudger: Okay, okay! up Duncan: straining Smudger: I can't do it! Duncan: I shall do it! Smudger: I can't do it! Duncan: I shall do it! Smudger: I can't do it! Duncan: I shall do it! Smudger: the top I did it! I did it! I knew I could do! Duncan: Duke How do you like that? Not even a thank you!" Hmph! Duke: It's just how the way he is. Smudger: Huh? That's weird. Where is everyone? reaches the top and see the valley plain Ed: Uh, where'd everybody go? Eddy: Huh? Squidward: No one's here. Brian: I think we might have gotten here a little too early. Thomas: Well, I guess we're gonna have to wait. suddenly, Barney came to life! Barney: Hello everyone! CMC: Barney! Barney: Did I miss anything? Pepper Clark: Uh, no. Baby Bop, BJ, Cody, Marcella, Abby, Kipper, and his friends run up Baby Bop: We're here Barney! Abby: What are you guys looking at? Spongebob: The carnival. Cody: Where is everybody? Russel Ferguson: We got here too early. Duncan: And I had to push baby Smudger up here! Smudger: Who are you calling "Baby Smudger"? Duncan: Me. Skarloey: Don't you 2 get started! Tiger: I can't believe it, we came all this way here and the carnival's not even here! BJ: Oh man! I was looking forward to it too! Brian: Well, we can wait. was dusk, then Mitzi hears something Mitzi: Wake up! Pepper Clark: as she wakes up What is it? Mitzi: Look! see trucks coming to the plain Spongebob: Look at all of those trucks! the trucks then stop and one by one the carnival rides start to assemble. Applejack: It's the carnival! Kipper and Tiger: Wow! Barney: Super dee-duper! all the rides assemble the team come down to take a better look when 2 more trucks pull up and then a man carries trunk out man then presents a wand and then several balloons fly out of the trunk and he directs each one, and then a young girl comes out and forms all the balloons in a circle and then the balloons pop into wooden towers which then transform into a huge circular ring, then it turns into a huge tent! Twilight and Spike: Whoa! Zoe Trent: That was amazing! Sunil Nevla: Now, that's what I call, "magic!" our heroes are wandering around the carnival Kipper: It's great isn't it? ???: Hey guys! Guy! Apple Bloom: Who's that? ??: Hey, over here! others turn and then see Little Bear and his friends Duck: Hey! Eevee: Little Bear, Duck, Cat, Owl, Hen, Emily, Lucy! Sweetie Belle: What are you guys doing here? Owl: We wanted to hang out here that's all. Apple Bloom: Well, it's good ta' see y'all. Hen: You too. Mako: Hey guys, look at this! a poster Thomas: A magic show. Sunil Nevla: With that magician we saw last night! Vinnie Terrio: You're right! we see the Dazzlings behind a tent Adagio Dazzling: What do you know? A magic show, perfect time for a scheme. Sonata Dusk: Are you sure about this? Adagio Dazzling: Of course I'm sure! Aria Blaze: What are we gonna do, exactly? Adagio Dazzling: Just wait. our heroes Sunil Nevla: I say, we go to the magic show! Barney: Indeed, there's nothing I love more than showing a magic show! music starts, indicating a song Barney: : Close your eyes and you will find : There are pictures in your mind : Things that you can see and feel : All those things are very real : : Doesn't matter where you are : Make believe and there you are : You can be most anywhere, : When your imagination takes you there : : Sweetie Belle: Imagine you're a cuckoo clock : Smudger: I'm not a cuckoo clock Amy: All day long, you go tick tock (tick tock) Army and Marcela: Close you eyes and wish real hard Barney: A cuckoo clock is what you are Scootaloo: Imagine you're a bird that flies Smudger: I'm not a bird that flies Skyla: Soaring high up through the sky Amy and Marcela: Spread your wings and feel so free Barney: A bird is what you're bound to be :: ::Amy, Marcel, CMC, Button, Nyx, Skyla, Yuna, Snowdrop, and the Pets ::Imagine, imagine, ::And you can be anything you choose ::Imagine, imagine, ::Just be sure you never lose the power to... ::Amy: Imagine you're an elephant (I'm a giant elephant) ::Marcela: Carrying a big long trunk (Thunk :: Amy: It's with me everywhere I go ::Smudger: No ::Barney: Who's to say it isn't so (Let's Go!) ::Amy: I'm sliding down a chiminey ::Smudger: I don't see a chimney ::Marcela: Woopie, Whee! Look at me! ::Smudger: That's a hay chute ::Amy and Marcela: No it's not!) ::Barney: It's what they say it is (That's what!) ::Amy, Marcel, CMC, Button, Nyx, Skyla, Yuna, Snowdrop, and the Pets ::Imagine, imagine, ::And life becomes a wonderful surprise ::Imagine, imagine, ::and dreams appear before your eyes :Smudger: I can't imagine :Barney: Doesn't matter where you are ::Make believe and there you are ::You can be most anywhere, ::When your imagination takes you there :: ::Smudger: I'm sorry, I just don't get this whole "imagination" thing. :: ::Barney: You can try. Smudger: I don't know, I really don't know. Duke: Listen youngster, if you think you can, you will. But if you think you can't, you won't. But either way, you're right. Smudger: You don't actually believe that, do you Dukey? Duke: I know it. Smudger: Alright, I'll imagine. a hula hoop Guess which planet I am. around and sees that no one gets it What? It's Saturn! Don't you even get it? I'm imagining Saturn! Duke: We know which planet you were. Now, shall we get some seats at the magic show? Sunil Nevla: You read my mind, let's go! off, laughing Peter Sam: I think Sunil is really gonna be as giddy as a school foal. Sunil Nevla: thinking Oh boy! A real magic show, maybe afterwards I can show that magician some of my tricks! to do something Alright, let's start with a simple trick. then taps the brim of a top hat but it then fades away Oh, not again. Sir Handel: Let's leave the magic tricks till after the show Sunil. Sunil Nevla: Yeah, good idea. : Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Opening Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles